


"Is there anything I can do?"

by Bisexualtrashlord



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Taako lives Kravitz a whole lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualtrashlord/pseuds/Bisexualtrashlord
Summary: Kravitz knows his job isn't easy, that it isn't sweet. That doesn't mean he isn't horrified at times. When he sees the worst of humanity, the only cure is to experience the best of it.





	"Is there anything I can do?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Taakitz Week everyone! This is my first fic written for the fandom and I didn't hesitate to make it about my favorite boys in love. I'm really proud of this one, because I've been trying to write Taakitz since I finished Balance in December, but now it's done! Stay tuned for more from me in the coming days. Let me know what you all think!

Kravitz wanted to throw up.

Everything about this place reeked with evil. The stench of decay and reanimation assaulted his nostrils, making him fight hard to keep the bile rising in his throat from escaping. He was on a job, one that the Raven Queen warned would test his patience and nerve. One of the first things she told me before he went off was, “ _steel your nerve, My Child, for they have committed the worst of sins.”_

He went after a group of necromancers, a group that managed to take over an entire town, inspired all the citizens to bring loved ones back to life. Many of them being novices, the townspeople were barely able to keep it together during the preliminary spell, making people lose limbs and minds. When Kravitz entered the town, blood and appendages scattered the streets, and the screams soon followed. The screams led him to an old, ruined church where they were the loudest. What Kravitz saw made him freeze.

Men, women, children, hanging from their legs along the ceiling. Writhing, screaming bodies of the alive and undead struggling to break free. Children crying for their mothers, adults begging for death. On the floor was a man hunched over draped in a dark robe on the outskirts of an enormous drawn circle, his other cult members around the edges, chanting something unintelligible. Kravitz could see a figure in the middle held down by magic, writhing and crying out. The man chanted an incantation, and horrible red and black tendrils rose from the side, tearing the figure apart cell by cell, particle by particle. Kravitz held a knuckle white grip on his scythe, and surged forward in his reaper form, roaring loudly when he swung his scythe at the man and the rest of the necromancers, watching their souls leave their bodies, casting them to the Eternal Stockade.

Kravitz looked around at the hanging bodies around him and collected their souls so they may rest in peace. The figure in the middle of the circle twitched and sputtered, what was left of their body fighting to stay alive. He knelt down and wanted to sob when he realized it was a little girl, no more than nine or ten, meant to suffer so much at such a young age.

“It’s alright, you’ll be safe now,” he murmured, trying his hardest to keep his voice from shaking, and carefully collected her soul for the Astral Plane.

“My Queen, thy Will is done. May the Souls rest in your realm now,” he trembled as he tore a rift with his scythe and returned to the Astral Plane.

After debriefing with the Raven Queen, he tore a rift to return to his home with Taako in Neverwinter. He entered in the living room, not surprised to find the lights off, for Taako was most likely asleep. His limbs felt like lead, and when he tried to move his knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

His job as a reaper meant he would inevitably see the worst things. He knew in his line of work that he would witness the dark, the tragic, the inhumane. But it being on that _scale…_

The entire town. The necromancers took a whole town, they didn’t care who they hurt in the process. And that little girl, who is right around Angus’s age—

_Oh gods_ , Kravitz thought, _that could have been him. That could have been Taako, that could’ve…_

Kravitz let out a sob, tears he’s been keeping in since he returned from the ruined town now spilling from him. Wheezes and hitches of breath ripping from his body. He fell to his side, curling in on himself as his whole body shook with sobs. He grieved for the people in the town, he grieved for every child who lost a parent, for every person who lost a lover, a friend, lost themselves. He needed to see the opposite, he needed to see life. He needed—

“Kravitz?”

The sleep rough voice above him made Kravitz snap his head up. In the dark, he could make out the fuzzy figure of Taako, who held his hand and produced a small ball of light to see.

“You’re back! I wasn’t expecting you until this afternoon.” Though sleepy, Taako produced a small smile.

Kravitz whimpered in the back of this throat, and fresh tears began to form, at the love and relief of seeing of Taako.

The elf’s smile quickly faded, “Hey, hey what’s wrong?” Taako murmured, bending down to join Kravitz on the floor.

“It…I just…” that was all Kravitz could choke out before sobs came from him again, head hanging as his body shook once again.

“Kravitz…” Taako cooed, reaching out and placing a comforting hand atop Kravitz’s head, slowing running a hand along it.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry about this…” Kravitz wept.

“Shush don’t pull that BS now, not when you help me through things like this. Just let it out, babe. Is there anything I can do?” Taako whispered.

“Just stay with me? Please I…I need you,” Kravitz whispered.

“That, I can do my dude,” Taako says, fully sitting on the floor and letting Kravitz lay his head on his lap.

“It…it was…it was awful,” Kravitz began, voice growing thick.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want do. We can just sit here, on this hella comfy hardwood floor, okay?”

Kravitz let out a shaky sigh, “Okay, thank you, Taako.”

“No problem, homie,” Taako murmured. “I’ll make you my special scones you like so much later how does that sound? You know, the ones with all the berries in it?” Taako said, playing with Kravitz’s locs between his fingers.

Kravitz let out a small huff of laughter, “I’d like that.”

“And Angus is supposed to come over, so I’ll make extra. Maybe he can help us.”

Hearing Angus’s name, Kravitz felt a pang in his chest remembering the town and the little girl. But remembering Angus, remembering that he’s alive and breathing, that made Kravitz feel the smallest bit okay.

“I’d like that too.”

“Good, it’s a plan. For now, we can sit here for as long as you need, okay, hon?”

“Thanks,” Kravitz said, nerves finally calmed and head beginning to clear.

Life goes on.


End file.
